


Across the Universe and the Seven Seas

by Adel Mortescryche (Mortescryche)



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Twins, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crush at First Fight, Crush at First Sight, Demisexuality, Don't copy to another site, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Romance, Tagged as Underage because of Age Differences created by Reincarnation, Teen Romance, Turning Canon On Its Head, Yeah guess what Tsuna finally gets to be a confused teenager, for ffxv anyway, leave the drama to ignoct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortescryche/pseuds/Adel%20Mortescryche
Summary: I'll come back to you no matter how far you get. Because, my darling, you blow me away.Tsuna's brother Ietsuna had always been a little different. It came with the terrain, when you woke up with memories of a different life.Ignis has been through hell, for Hearth, Home and his King. At least he's got a brother who cares for him out of it, in the end.





	Across the Universe and the Seven Seas

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_Vday_Mini_Event_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_Vday_Mini_Event_2019) collection. 



> Regarding the Underage tag, here's a breakdown, because I know some people get Concerned.
> 
> Tsuna and Ignis are both 15. Dino is 15/16. But both Ignis and Dino have memories of Eos, where they're older.
> 
> This is my entry for khrrarepairweek's Valentine's Day Mini-Event! There should ~~hopefully~~ be just three chapters. This chapter is for the prompts: Backup Twin | Impossible.

Tsuna had always known that there was something just a little different about his brother, but he hadn't realized just  _ how  _ different until the first time Hibari stopped right in front of them in the hallways, ignoring how everyone else was cringing away, and instead staring Ietsuna right in the eye, expression blank.

“You're. Not a herbivore." He’d said, direct.

More than one of the upperclassmen in their vicinity had choked, but Ietsuna simply pushed up his glasses, looking irate.

“We're going to be late for class, senpai." Ietsuna had replied, firm, and had gotten a blink and a snort from Hibari, before the prefect moved aside, wordless.

Tsuna had hesitatingly followed in his younger brother’s wake, but he’d carefully nodded at Hibari all the same. It had netted him a strange look from the prefect, but he didn’t actually say anything, instead nodding back, polite.

Most of their classmates had been a mix of terrified and awed after that, but it never really made any difference to Ietsuna. He remained as diligent as ever, both in class and at home, quietly taking over for their mother in the kitchen on one of her bad days, and helping Tsuna with his studies when he needed it. Tsuna honestly felt like a waste of an older brother, an older twin, but Ietsuna always gifted him with a gentle smile whenever he tried to bring it up.

“I’ve known other big brothers,” Ietsuna always said. “And you’re definitely a good one, Tsuna. Don’t let anyone tell you any different.”

It made Tsuna smile, without fail. Because, even if his classmates and teachers seemed convinced that Tsuna was worthless,  _ dame,  _ his brother never did. 

Ietsuna never bothered to get in anyone’s face, usually too polite, but he had the tendency to silently find some way to get back at anyone bad mouthing his older brother. Tsuna wasn’t clueless enough to miss how Nezu-sensei was kicked out of the school right after he gave a lecture in class about how the world was divided into people who were ‘worthless’ and people who were top class. Nor how the few upperclassman brave enough to try bullying him somehow wound up in the hospital, refusing to explain what happened, but taking one look at Ietsuna’s pleasant expression and going white-faced.

Tsuna might have disapproved, but honestly, his brother was good at heart. Of that he was convinced. He was terrifying when angered, and rumor said that he actually took Hibari up on his offers to spar, though no one had actually seen them take place, but he cared deeply for family. And friends, though he’d never actually introduced Tsuna to any of the people he mentioned in passing.

...it was complicated. Tsuna knew exactly why he couldn’t be introduced to Ietsuna’s friends. Not when said friends  _ didn’t even know Ietsuna was still alive. _

*

Reincarnation? Was complicated.

*

Tsuna had been roughly five years old when his brother had burst into red and purple flames on their bunk bed. Tsuna had  _ screamed,  _ their mother had rushed into the room, and the next thing they knew,  _ Tsuna  _ had been the one bursting into flames,  _ yellow and orange  _ flames, falling to his knees and choking for breath as his body seemed to fail him.

Mom had been terrified, but before she could say anything, a thin pair of arms had wrapped around him, bundling him closer for a hug, and suddenly, everything seemed to click into place. And the flames wavered, before gently fading, leaving him looking up into his brother’s pale green eyes, visibly concerned behind the lenses of his spectacles.

“Oh, my boys, my poor boys.” Their mother had whispered tearily above them, gathering them both up into her arms.

“Don’t tell father,” Ietsuna said, voice clear as a bell, decided in a way that Tsuna had never heard from him before. “Whatever you do, don’t tell father, kaa-san.”

Mother had looked pained, but there had been a tight look at the corners of her eyes when she nodded slowly, something silent passing between her and Ietsuna before they both looked towards Tsuna.

“I won’t tell papa either,” Tsuna had told them earnestly, and their mom burst into tears, while Ietsuna’s arms tightened around him.

*

“I remember things,” Ietsuna said later, once they’d managed to calm their mother down and convinced her that they would be fine sleeping on their own.

It had been a bit of a white lie. Tsuna had quietly climbed up the ladder to Ietsuna’s bunk, not wanting to be alone. Ietsuna hadn’t even hesitated, shifting to the side and making space for him. Tsuna had gratefully crawled under the duvet, curling up beside his brother.

“What things?” Tsuna asked, hushed.

His brother’s pale eyes looked almost ghost-like, in the faint light coming through the window. Ietsuna breathed in deeply, and gave him a tired smile.

“Things that… I shouldn’t remember. Things that I’m  _ too young  _ to remember.”

Tsuna had peered back at him curiously, a little wondering.

“Like, from before we were Tsunayoshi and Ietsuna? Or are they not real things?”

“No, they’re real,” Ietsuna replied, his voice soft yet vehement. “They  _ have  _ to be. If they aren’t, I don’t… I don’t know what…”

And his brave little brother’s eyes went wet. Tsuna panicked for all of a few seconds before bundling him close, and hugging him tight. Ietsuna’s fingers clung to the back of his shirt, and he didn’t cry, but that didn’t mean that tears didn’t soak the front of Tsuna’s shirt.

“It’s okay,” Tsuna insisted. “You can tell me about them. The things have to be real if we both know about them, right?”

“Yeah. Yeah,” Ietsuna whispered hoarsely. “It couldn’t have all been a dream. Not his Majesty, not Lady Lunafreya, not Insomnia, Gladio, Prompto. Not  _ Noct-”  _

The last name made him choke all over again, and Tsuna worriedly petted at his back, and at the messy hair on top of his head.

“Tell me.” Tsuna repeated, serious, arms steady around his brother.

And Ietsuna did.

*

“Do you ever wonder if your friends were born in our world?” Tsuna asked his brother, once, lounging at the table in the kitchen.

Ietsuna, busy with preparing the vegetables he needed as a side dish for dinner, glanced around at Tsuna over his shoulder, expression arch.

Tsuna gave him a wry grin, cheek pillowed on his arms and Ietsuna  _ sighed,  _ getting back to his prepping.

“I don’t see why not,” he said, voice going soft with the faintest hint of a Tenebraen accent touching his words. As it always did, whenever Ignis was closer to the surface. “I am here, after all. I can’t be the only one who got reincarnated. I’m not even the one with the blessings of the Six, after all.”

“That would be Noctis- _ ouji,  _ right?”

“...you don’t have to call him that, Tsuna. You’re my  _ brother.”  _ Ietsuna said fondly, making Tsuna laugh sheepishly.

“You always call him ‘highness’, though! I thought I should be polite.”

“I also call him Noct _.  _ He never… he never insisted on formality. If anything, Noctis despised anything of the sort.”

Tsuna smiled at that, and at how amused Ietsuna sounded. Talking about his friends always seemed to bring out the best in Ietsuna, in  _ Iggy,  _ but Noctis always left him looking the most nostalgic. 

Tsuna wasn’t blind. He could see that there was a lot of heartbreak there, and loss, along with the fondness. But he could also see the deep well of affection that ran beneath the hurt. Ignis  _ loved  _ his friends. And missed them. He probably missed Noctis just a bit more than the rest, though.

“It sounds like he’s a great guy.” Tsuna said, and Ietsuna gave him a small smile before turning back to his work. Tsuna wordlessly got up to help him, knowing that Ietsuna wouldn’t insist on his own.

Tsuna never asked. It wouldn’t be fair of him to ask, not when the memories were from a life that had ended, and when there was no way for Ignis to go back.

But he  _ did  _ want to ask. Even if Ignis was older than Tsuna,  _ Ietsuna  _ wasn’t. And it was a big brother’s right to vet out potential love interests, wasn’t it? Who cared if Noctis was a prince. And probably had bodyguards. And an army. And-

Tsuna gave a mental wail of fear, but didn’t let the thoughts stop him. Ietsuna, Ignis,  _ both _ . His brother was his brother. And he would defend him, come hell, high water, or their father.

*

Their father had come to visit, a little after their sixth birthday. He’d brought an old man along with him, his  _ boss,  _ and their mother had pasted an airheaded smile on his face the entire time the old man was in town.

That didn’t mean that they didn’t have a good time - they  _ did.  _ Their father was a lot of fun, and kept them entertained whenever he actually decided to show up. But both Tsuna and Ietsuna had been leery of their father finding out about the flames. Tsuna wasn’t sure why, but something told him that would be a bad idea. Ietsuna seemed similarly convinced, though oddly amused at the same time.

“Our family line must be beloved of the Astrals, here,” he’d said, when Tsuna got around to asking him about it. “There were the only ones who got…  _ impressions  _ like these, in that other world.”

“People beloved of the Astrals?” Tsuna repeated curiously. Because Ietsuna had started to use really big words sometimes, after they’d both caught on fire.  

Ietsuna had petted his hair, smiling faintly.

“People loved by the Astrals, Tsuna. How strange,” he mused, “to have spent so long in bitterness towards them only to be chosen by them now.”

“You said they were mean to Noctis,” Tsuna remembered, and Ietsuna’s smile turned sad.

“They were mean to a great many more than just Noctis, darling,” Ietsuna replied. “But that’s neither here nor there. Come, let’s go to the playground. Yamamoto must already be waiting for you.”

Tsuna turned pink, reminded of the friend they’d made in the playground right after their father had shown up. But he nodded gamely, anyway. Yamamoto was too focused on playing catch with his mom, and with them after Ietsuna had dragged him along to introduce themselves, but he was  _ nice.  _ And didn’t think Tsuna was too slow.

“For  _ us, _ ” Tsuna corrected, and tugged Ietsuna along in his wake, yelling to his parents that they were going out.

*

The old man left within the week, looking oddly satisfied. 

Ietsuna had seen him go, a smile in place, and Tsuna knew that he was just as satisfied as the old man had been.

*

They were in middle school when a new student transferred into Nami-chuu. To their  _ classroom. _ He was Italian, with ash blond hair cut short and spiked up messily, and cool green eyes that surveyed the classroom at a glance, stopping right on Tsuna and Ietsuna. And he then proceeded to grin like a fiend.

“This is Gokudera Haya-” their teacher started, and Gokudera walked forward without waiting for him to finish.

“Do you have  _ any  _ idea how hard it was to find you?” He asked, stopping right in front of Ietsuna’s desk. 

He spoke fluent Japanese, but the accent coloring it was unfamiliar. Sharp, but drawling in it’s own way.

It had to be distinct, because it made Ietsuna sit up with a start.

“Dino?” he asked, shocked.

“Settle down!” snapped the teacher, to cut through the whispers that had started. “Gokudera, take the empty seat behind Sawada Tsunayoshi!”

Gokudera, Dino, whatever his name was, gave a little wink and walked past Ietsuna, and then Tsuna himself, nodding just a bit and leaving Tsuna hard-pressed not to squeak and jump back in his seat.

“Ignis?” Tsuna hissed in an undertone, as soon as he was certain that their teacher wasn’t paying attention to them.  _ Ignis,  _ because Dino definitely hadn’t been speaking to  _ Ietsuna _ .

“Later, Tsuna.” Ignis shot back over his shoulder, not looking away from where the teacher was turning towards them in his rounds.

Tsuna scowled, but he turned his attention back to his notes, as directed. Iggy or Ietsuna,  _ both  _ of them were serious about Tsuna maintaining his grades in school. As a tutor, his little brother was both their mom’s best dream and Tsuna’s worst nightmare.

He heard Gokudera give a snicker behind him, and had to force himself to not turn and glare over his shoulder.

*

“Dino Ghiranze, Ghiranze Famiglia.” Gokudera declared easily, after hours and on the roof of the school, lazily leaning back against the fencing in front of the parapet walls.

“Ghiranze  _ Famiglia _ ?” Tsuna repeated incredulously, while Ietsuna determinedly cleaned his glasses, looking very disapproving.

“I thought the teacher called you Gokudera Hayato.” he said, pointed, and Dino gave a toothy grin.

“Sure, that’s my legal name. The one I was christened with, yadda yadda.  _ You’d  _ know how it goes,  _ Sawada. _ ”

“No, I’m afraid I don’t.”

Tsuna winced at how cold Ietsuna’s voice had gotten. For all that Tsuna willingly called him Ignis, or Iggy, when the situation called for it, Ietsuna had embraced his new name with zero hesitation. Tsuna had never been able to understand  _ why.  _ Surely he’d want to go back to his own name? The one he’d had for  _ years  _ before becoming Ietsuna?

But Ignis had always chuckled whenever Tsuna had tried to ask. And claimed that it did no one any favors to cling to the past. And Tsuna had to admit, knowing that Ietsuna was still  _ his  _ alongside being Ignis had comforted him. A lot.

Dino backed up immediately, holding up his hands in a defensive gesture. Though he didn’t lose the grin. It stayed pasted on his face, only broadening.

“Riiiight. You’re were the one with a stick up his ass, weren’t you.”

“ _ Hey.” _ Tsuna snapped, getting between them, ignoring the hand that Ietsuna got on his shoulder to calm him down.

Dino stared down at him, eyes glittering with amused interest.

“And this one’s a new one, innit? Fresh born babe with no memories of good ol’ Eos.”

Tsuna felt a momentary prick of discomfort, a feeling of inadequacy, but Ietsuna  _ snarled,  _ tugging Tsuna to the side and back.

“My  _ brother,  _ Ghiranze.” he spat. “And you would do well to respect that!”

The other teen gave a slow blink before  _ laughing,  _ his humor quicksilver in the sound.

Ietsuna made no move to stop shielding Tsuna, looking supremely displeased.

“Oh, the King  _ did  _ say not to try and piss you off. I couldn’t help myself, though. This face looks so  _ cute  _ compared to the one you had before.”

Tsuna stared at Dino, the inadequacy in his gut only  _ building.  _ Because, for all that Tsuna wished he could meet the people whom his brother had told him stories about since their childhood, here was someone from that past. And, suddenly, it felt like he didn’t know his brother at all. That here was a person who somehow knew Tsuna’s twin better than Tsuna did. 

He didn’t like the feeling at all. 

Ietsuna could probably tell, because he reached out to close his fingers in a comforting grip around Tsuna’s wrist.

“King?” Ietsuna,  _ Ignis,  _ asked, sounding wary. 

Which was the point at which Dino’s lips spread wide in a crocodilian grin.

“Why, His Imperial Majesty King Noctis Lucis Caelum the CXIV, of course. He’s the one who got suspicious first, and got in touch with me. And I took a flight down to Tokyo, because his information fit into a, shall we say,  _ alarming  _ picture with mine.”

Ietsuna’s fingers had tightened to a vice-like grip around Tsuna’s wrist. Tsuna glanced at him, concerned, before looking back at Dino.

“This has something to do with our dad, doesn’t it.”

Tsuna’s tone was decisive. Dino  _ had  _ said he was a part of the Ghiranze Famiglia. And their mom had confessed their father’s blue-blooded Mafia lineage a  _ very  _ long time ago.

Dino’s expression glinted with the barest hint of appreciation, before it was swallowed up in more chaotic amusement.

“You got that right, kid. Rumor has it that most of old man Timoteo’s kids have croaked. No one suspects your dad, but hey, chances are that  _ someone’s  _ going to think his kids would make good heirs. Or hostages. So he got the old man to call in a  _ favor.” _

Ietsuna started, the shock bringing him out of wherever his memories had taken him, gaze darting up again to lock onto Dino. Dino, for his part, shrugged with a visible lack of concern, still smiling.

“Bloody  _ fuck,”  _ Ietsuna bit out, making Tsuna jerk with surprise.

Dino gave a low snicker, slumping forward slightly.

“Understatement, that. Y’know, it still ain’t too late for me to get you two out of town. Maybe back to Tokyo. That’s where your beloved Majesty’s posted, anyway.”

Ietsuna looked tempted for one long moment, before sighing and looking at Tsuna. Tsuna stared back at him, caught between telling him to accept the offer and vehemently denying any reason to leave Namimori and their home, their  _ mom,  _ behind.

“No,” Ietsuna said finally. “I thank you, Dino, but it’s not just me, or even just me and Tsuna. There’s more at stake here, and I… I am no longer a retainer to the King. Not if he has been here all these years and I haven’t been at his side to aid him.”

Ietsuna sounded  _ pained.  _ Regretful. It made Tsuna want to punch Dino for daring to put that expression on his brother’s face.

If nothing else, Ietsuna’s words served to make Dino lose the jester’s grin. Between one second and the next, Tsuna felt like he was looking at a completely different person, this one serious, with a cold, discerning gaze.

He was discomfited by just how  _ attractive  _ Dino looked when he wasn’t trying to get on both Tsuna and Ietsuna’s nerves.

“It doesn’t work that way, y’know.” Dino murmured, voice low. “Just because you had your own shit to figure out doesn’t mean His Brattiness doesn’t need you by his side.”

Ietsuna glanced back at Dino, looking momentarily startled, before a faint smile quirked across his lips.

“I know,” he admitted, tired. “I do. And yet, I am not sure if I am ready to face him. It’s been… decades since the Night fell, and the sun Rose. We all drifted apart, without Noct. I don’t even know what happened to Gladio and Prompto. With what face will I find myself before my King again? No, Dino. I am not worthy.”

Dino looked like he disagreed, but before he could say much of anything at all, Tsuna dragged his hand away from Ietsuna’s grasp and whacked him soundly around the head, making him bend over with a yelp.

Both Ietsuna and Dino turned to look at him, flabbergasted. Tsuna just scowled at them both.

“Don’t be an idiot, brother. From everything you’ve told me about Noctis- _ ouji,  _ he would  _ never  _ turn you away. No matter how long it’s been. Neither would any of your friends. I agree, we can’t just leave kaa-chan behind and run, but if you’re going to be this broken up about it, I say we call kaa-chan and get Dino to take  _ all  _ of us to Tokyo.”

There was a long moment of silence, where Ietsuna stared at him in disbelief, and Dino just stared, before finally dissolving into laughter all over again - this time not nearly as uproarious as before. If anything, it sounded like he was trying to muffle what sounded like breathless little giggles. Tsuna tried very hard not to notice how cute he sounded.

“I take it back. He’s interesting! Would’ve been a treat to see how he’d fare against the Nifs, eh, Scientia?” Dino snickered.

Dino’s words seemed to be the impetus Ietsuna needed to settle down again, this time with a wondering smile, almost helplessly fond.

“No,” Ietsuna, Ignis, murmured. “I’m glad Tsuna never had to face Niflheim. And that he never had to brave what it meant to be  _ Scientia. _ He’s right, Dino. Let’s pick up our mother, and use whatever means you have of getting us to Tokyo.”

“Eh? You sure? Well, why not. It isn’t like it’s all that hard for me to get us another ticket on the good ol’ Shinkansen, after all. Let’s go- actually, no, I have another errand to run before we leave Nami-chuu. Pretty sure you can help me with that one, Scientia.”

“ _ Sawada,”  _ Ietsuna corrected with a sigh, and Tsuna found himself tagging along after them with a smile, the inadequate feeling in his gut having finally subsided.

*

...if Dino had actually told them  _ what _ , exactly, his errand was, Tsuna suspected he would have strong armed the other teen right out of Nami-chuu; with Ietsuna’s help guaranteed. Instead, he and Dino hung back, him biting his nails while Dino stood with his hands in his pockets, brows raised, with an impressed expression on his face.

“Man, that’s sweet. Prom always did say that Specs was fucking terrifying when he let loose, but I figured that was just a bit of exaggeration between friends.”

“Clearly not,” Tsuna muttered back, gaze still directed at where his brother and Hibari were whirling around the room, springing off of walls, somersaulting over desks and doing all manner of gravity defying moves while trying to knock each other out. 

Ietsuna did a handstand on one hand, kicked Hibari in the chest, and twisted lithely back onto his feet. Just in time to meet Hibari’s tonfa with one of the daggers that had appeared out of nowhere when Hibari had darted at him.

“Is this really necessary,” Tetsuya-senpai sighed. 

Dino shrugged cheerfully, not looking the slightest bit apologetic.

“Sorry, man. Deal’s a deal, and Dino Ghiranze’s always good on his deals. Take it up with the Boss.”

Ietsuna’s daggers suddenly lit up with red tinged purple fire, and he somehow managed to throw Hibari clean across the room. Tsuna choked, sneaking a peek at Tetsuya-senpai and Dino, but the former just looked curious, while Dino gave a low whistle, looking impressed.

“Damn. Didn’t think you guys had already managed to unlock that. Then again, we  _ are  _ talking about the pyro to end all pyros. I shouldn’t be surprised. Noctis wouldn’t be.”

“‘Pyro to end all pyros’?” Tsuna repeated dubiously, and Dino shot him a tiny grin that made Tsuna’s heart skip a beat.

“Oh yeah. You haven’t lived if you haven’t seen Igni- Ah, sorry,  _ Ietsuna,  _ light up a bonfire. Nothing quite like it.”

Tsuna stared at him with raised brows, noting distantly that his brother had managed to get one hand on Hibari’s throat, and the other on his chest, holding him down until the prefect actually passed out.

“...why do I get the feeling you’re… not exactly imagining  _ bonfires  _ when you think of my brother setting fire to things?”

Dino’s grin only got wider, and he leaned right into Tsuna’s face to say:

“Because you’d be right.”

Tsuna’s mouth went dry, his entire attention caught by the teasing glint in Dino’s green eyes, and the cant of the toothy smile spread across his lips.

He barely noticed Ietsuna come up behind him, or at least, not until his brother pointedly cleared his throat. When Tsuna started, and looked around, Ietsuna was watching them both with a single quirked eyebrow, with Hibari thrown over his shoulders.

“Do I even  _ want  _ to know?” He sighed. “Dino. Please don’t flirt with my brother. Save it for Noctis and Prompto.”

Tsuna went red, sputtering out a denial, while Dino straightened easily, snorting in amusement.

“I love how you didn’t even consider yourself. You’re pretty much right in my strike zone now, y’know.”

“Oh, you mean you think you have a chance, now that I’m not towering over you?” Ietsuna countered mindly, and Tsuna’s sputtering shifted from embarrassment to laughter.

“More like I’d be willing to give it a shot because you’re a twink that’s more my size now, except the Boss would probably slaughter me with a war axe to the face if I tried.”

Ietsuna snorted back at him, and nodded politely at Tetsuya-senpai, who shook his head despairingly at all of them.

“Do you kids need a ride anywhere? Unless Gokudera has transport arranged.”

“We could use a lift,” Dino admitted shamelessly. “I didn’t exactly count on sleeping beauty there.”

“Hieeee, don’t let him hear you, or he’ll whack you head in.” Tsuna whispered.

“Probably. But I’d also run too fast. And anyway, Ietsuna-kun would be sweet and protect me, wouldn’t you Ietsuna-kun? Wouldn’t want your King's press contacts dying out before you get fully established, after all.” Dino said with a smarmy grin, making Ietsuna roll his eyes.

“I’m sure we could find another PR contact. That said, this Ghiranze Famiglia of yours is bound to be of some use, once you finish establishing it.”

“Who says it isn’t already established?” Dino protested, and proceeded to laugh nervously when Ietsuna just brushed past him without another word, Hibari still hoisted over his shoulders in a fireman’s carry, and following Tetsuya down the corridor. Ignoring the few people still in the school corridors backing away from them in terror.

Dino looked after them with a strange smile on his face, shaking his head. Tsuna didn’t know why, but he felt the urge to step forward and awkwardly clear his throat.

“Ietsuna… really likes you,” he confessed uncomfortably. “I haven’t seen him tease anyone else so freely before.”

Dino turned to him, looking surprised, before relaxing into a far more honest smile than anything Tsuna had seen out of the other teen so far. It made his cheeks warm up again, against his will. 

Dino noticed, he  _ had  _ to have noticed because his smile turn just a bit wolfish, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he hooked his fingers around Tsuna’s elbow and casually tugged him along.

“C’mon, kid. We gotta catch up to the others. Man, specs manages to speed walk even without those mile long legs of his.”

“I’m  _ not  _ a  _ kid,”  _ Tsuna grumbled, and breathed in sharply when Dino abruptly tugged him closer.

“Oh? Not a kid, huh?” Dino asked, grin audible in his voice, and Tsuna groaned, shoving him away.

“You’re a  _ menace.”  _ he mumbled, making Dino laugh all over again, throwing an arm around his shoulders to reel him in.

“And you’re  _ cute.  _ Damn, you’re like a secret weapon of mass destruction or something. Scientia’s twin and yet adorable and sweet.”

Tsuna’s ears went warm from all the compliments. What made it worse was that he could tell that Dino  _ meant  _ it. He wasn’t just trying to make fun of Tsuna for his unexpected crush. He didn’t know whether Dino was serious about any of it - probably not, judging by what Ietsuna had said about the flirting. But it was sweet, and fun, and he was being honest about his appreciation without expecting anything in return.

“He- He really doesn’t like it if you call him that.” Tsuna said, hurriedly trying to change the subject as they kept walking after Ietsuna and Tetsuya-senpai.

“Who, your brother?”

“Yeah. He’s okay with being called Ignis sometimes, but he usually sticks to the name our parents gave him. He doesn’t like to live in the past.”

_ That  _ sobered Dino up pretty quickly. He didn’t draw away, though, keeping Tsuna close.

“...I don’t blame him. None of us liked living the past. Hell, I’m lucky I survived as long as I did. Nearly didn’t make it to the refugee camps out by Lestallum. Actually managed to see the sun Rise one last time before I gave up the ghost. Don’t remember what happened after; if I went daemonic or not. They used to say that the Scourge wouldn’t take anyone after the King came back, but who even knows if that was true.”

Tsuna bit his lip, listening to Dino’s words. He’d heard all about the hell that his brother had gone through, in the other world, with his friends. It made him wish there was something he could actually do, something  _ concrete.  _ But there was nothing. Except being there beside them, if they wanted it.

Dino seemed to read his thoughts right from his face, because he smiled wryly, reaching out to gently thumb Tsuna’s cheek, paying no attention to where they were.  _ Italian,  _ the voice in Tsuna’s head gibbered.  _ Different cultural and social cues.  _

But no matter how different their cultural and social cues were, there was no mistaking the look in Dino’s eyes. Appreciative, touched, and  _ wanting.  _ It made Tsuna’s breath catch in his throat.

They’d just met, and Dino had been so irritating, but something about his blend of good humor, seriousness and his devil-may-care attitude made Tsuna  _ want _ , just as much. He actually found himself leaning into that gentle grasp, nuzzling into Dino’s fingers, and watching with rapt attention as Dino bit his lip, just as caught as Tsuna.

The moment broke when Ietsuna cleared his throat pointedly,  _ again,  _ making them stumble away from each other, wide eyed.

When Tsuna looked at his brother, red-faced, Ietsuna was waiting at the front doors of the school, glancing between the two of them with a bemused expression on his face.

“...I take it back. Come near Noctis and Prompto after this, and I will  _ eviscerate  _ you, Ghiranze. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal,” Dino croaked, and when Tsuna shyly glanced his way, he found Dino still staring right at him. As if he’d never stopped, even after Ietsuna interrupted them.

“We’re going to get late.” Ietsuna commented mildly. Not saying anything, but quietly insistent that they begin moving. 

And Tsuna did, jerkily following after his brother without another word.

It took Dino a few seconds to catch up to them, but he didn’t say anything more, instead remaining silent, all the way back to the car.

The silence was unnerving, especially after the moment of connection they’d had at the school - but Tsuna couldn’t find it in himself to break it. He felt wired and like a ball of embarrassed teenage boy all at once. He’d never felt the urge to- to… to  _ do  _ anything like that before. Not even when he spoke to Kyoko-chan for the first time. Heck, not even when he spoke to Ryohei-san and Yamamoto for the first time.

He didn’t know why Dino registered as different. He just  _ did. _

Maybe it was the connection to Ietsuna’s past. Maybe it was his air of casual confidence, without being brash like Ryohei or Yamamoto. Maybe it was his sly sense of humor. Maybe it was  _ all  _ of that. But Tsuna knew he found it attractive, and he just felt like a fool in the aftermath.

“Are we making good time for the train?” Ietsuna asked when they reached the car, where Tetsuya-senpai was waiting for them; Hibari already strapped in in the passenger’s seat.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, yeah. Definitely good time. Your pops’ man isn’t supposed to get here till tomorrow, anyway. Though he might already be in the area, scouting. If we get you mom out fast enough and on the train, we should be fine.” Dino replied, before getting into the backseat without another word.

“...I’ll just call mother, then. To be on the safe side. Mind taking the center seat, Tsuna? I’ll get in after making the call.”

Tsuna shot a horrified look at his brother, but Ietsuna simply stared back at him, gaze steady. And patient. It made Tsuna slump, just a bit, before nodding dolefully and getting into the car.

The atmosphere inside was charged; enough so that Tsuna was distantly amazed that Hibari hadn’t managed to wake up. But Dino didn’t say anything, lounging comfortably with his chin pillowed on his hand, deep in thought. And he didn’t say anything, even after Ietsuna and Tetsuya-senpai got into the car, and they started out.

Tsuna found himself stewing in self-doubt, his knuckles going white where he was holding onto first his knees, and later the seat on either side of himself, when hunching over his knees proved to be too uncomfortable. Ietsuna shot him a sympathetic glance, but he made no move to break the silence.

*

They were nearing home when a set of fingers gently tugged at Tsuna’s own. He stiffened, and glanced back at Dino, who still wasn’t looking at him. But he  _ was  _ carefully loosening the tight grip Tsuna had on the seat fabric. And casually threading their fingers together. 

It made Tsuna’s ears warm again, especially when he noticed the way Ietsuna was smiling, but he didn’t say anything either, instead simply gripping back just as tight.

*

It was kind of…  _ impossible _ , is what it was. Crush at first fight, instead of love at first sight. 

But Tsuna didn’t want to give it up.

His life was going to go through hell, with Dino showing up. For more reasons than one. But Tsuna just didn’t want to give it up. Not if it made things more interesting. And definitely not if it made Iestuna happy again. Truly happy, the way he was whenever he spoke about his lost friends.

Tsuna could face it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, hope you enjoyed it! I had fun, finally getting the chance to write Tsuna as a relatively normal teenager who gets crushes without angst, drama and mafia succession shenanigans involved. What say you?
> 
> Next chapter will be for the prompt: Troschlasspanik (the fear that time is running out, literally, 'gate-closing-panic')
> 
>  **Please consider leaving kudos and comments on your way out!** I would really appreciate it. I need all the inspiration I can get to get past writer's blocks and balance my writing time with my Animation and VFX diploma.
> 
> \---
> 
> You can find me **[@adelmortescryche](http://adelmortescryche.tumblr.com)** on Tumblr, **[@adelmorte](https://twitter.com/adelmorte)** on Twitter and **[@AdelMortescryche](https://www.pillowfort.io/AdelMortescryche)** on Pillowfort. Come hit me up whenever! I'd love to chat about RPGs/anime/fandom/etc.


End file.
